


[FILK] an atla song to the tune of the office theme song

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Office (US)
Genre: 33 seconds to be exact, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Filk, Filk Length: 0-10 Minutes, Gen, Make A Filk, ft. my shitty singing, i am purposefully not tagging this as a podfic bc i want as little ppl to see this a possible, i don't know why you would tho, its very silly but i had fun making it, this is a flik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: exactly what's on the title.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[FILK] an atla song to the tune of the office theme song

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own the office theme song

**Duration** : 33 seconds

 **Size** : 793KB **Type** : MP3

**Stream on Internet Archive:[here](https://archive.org/details/an-atla-song-to-the-tune-of-the-office-theme-song-5-8-20-2.34-pm)**

**Download** **Available**

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

lyrics: 

water

and earth air fire

aang is the last airbender 

he can 

bend four elements

sokka suki toph katara zuko 

with help

from his many friends

he can beat the fire lord

roku

really done fucked up

he should have killed sozin lol rip


End file.
